


Deep In The Den

by Rifa



Category: Original Work
Genre: (but not really), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BDSM elements, Biting, Breeding, Come Marking, Comeplay, Double Penetration, Furry, Intersex, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, Scent Marking, Sex Toys, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rifa/pseuds/Rifa
Summary: The Wolf needs an omega to keep him warm through the winter and a late hunting party presents a new option.Original fursona characters (Wolf & Reindeer) having nasty wet a/b/o sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anothersadplanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadplanet/gifts).



> This is a gift for my spouse who is a dirty furry like me. Nothing here but whats on the label, if you are down for nasty furry fucking then this is gonna be your jam. If youre here cause you're confused why Im posting this and not an update to my dragon age stuff... well... sorry it was my spouse's birthday and I am very poor.

The first snow of winter was cold and soft under the Wolf’s feet. It had been an early snow, a thin layer that revealed damp earth and grass in his brethren's footprints. The other wolves crept ahead, low to the ground, hulking dark shapes against a wet white landscape. All was silent in the forest. His ears twitched at the cold water that dropped from the bare branches above him, his nose twitching against the crisp air.

An early winter would mean that their prey would be sparse much sooner than they had planned for. The smaller, weaker animals of the forest would be hunkering down in their burrows, travelling out to the warmer and denser woods down south, or vanishing into the mysterious sanctuaries the wolves had not yet discovered. It would be harder for them to hunt, but Wolf had eaten well in the fall and the pack was well stocked for winter, so the Wolf had other concerns on his mind.

The winters were long and hard for the wolves of his pack. With freezing temperatures and scarce prey, the wolves spent most of the hard months deep in their den waiting out the frosts. Aggressions grew in the deep caves, frustrations and boredom, but most challenging was the demanding ruts the alphas had to endure. A sharp set of teeth, bottled up aggression and a heavy sac could lead to dangerous situations in the den if a wolf did not have a reliable outlet. Wolf had seen younger alphas forced from the den during the winter for turning their needs onto the wrong wolf, or on an Omega that had already been claimed.

The omegas in their pack were greatly outnumbered by the wolves that needed use of one and all of them had been claimed and paired. This winter saw them with no communal or available omegas, and unless Wolf wanted to spend his winter with sore balls or squabbling with the other wolves in unnatural sexual exchanges he would need to find _something_ to keep his cock warm.

It wasn’t completely unheard of for alpha wolves to rut other animals, but it wasn’t common either. Wolf had decided, even before this first snow, that he would seize any opportunity to claim an omega for himself, regardless of species. If it didn’t work out, well, at least he would have some fresh meat.

Wolf wondered if the others who had joined him on this hunt were planning to do the same. They stalked and sniffed about with a determined focus, but it could simply be the urgency the early snow pressed against them. Regardless, Wolf would have to work with them _and_ compete against them for anything they tracked.

The small hunting party stopped as one of the wolf’s ears perked. They rose their noses into the cold air, their huffing breath clouding the air as they took in the faint, far-off scent. Deer. Wolf’s mouth watered at the smell, his tongue lolling just slightly at the thought of a healthy deer’s neck under his sharp teeth. The others had caught the scent as well, eyeing each other with a muted excitement before they lowered their shoulders, hulking back on all fours and carefully stalked the scent.

The smell grew in Wolf’s nose, stronger and stronger as they followed it through the wet snow. It was more than one, thank the gods, a few males by the initial scent. Wolf rose his nose again, breathing in the odour into his mouth as if to taste it. 

He stilled, his eyes wide as a distinct tang met his nose and tongue. _Omega_. It was undeniable, the musk tanged with a definite sweetness that was typical of an omega. Wolf’s sac seemed to recognize it too, the weight of them suddenly more pronounced than a moment ago as he tracked the scent in the snow. He wondered if the others caught it as well, but if they did they showed no signs of it. 

Wolf was resolute in his pursuit now, nudging up towards the front of the pack. He _was_ going to catch an omega today, even if only to empty his seed into it before nightfall. 

The trailing scent led them to a creek, the water rushing through it from the steady melting of the snow. The trees were dense here, low hanging evergreens dripping water onto their heads from their needles. Up ahead, four reindeer stood unaware of the predator's eyes upon them.

Reindeer weren’t the most common deer in this wood and spotting them in the snow was considered a lucky omen. They were pale in colour, fawny browns hidden under a lighter and thicker winter coat. Their back legs were long, shapely thighs slimming into delicate slender legs, accented with their winter fluff and hard hooves. Their chests were broader than the does of their race, covered in a thick mane of fur, their arms long and thin. But most eye-catching, and dangerous, were the wide racks of antlers they carried upon their heads. 

They were elegant creatures, quiet as their hooves pawed carefully at the snow and graceful as they knelt and bent to pluck herbs and leaves with their cloven hands. Their lips wiggled as they nibbled and sampled what they did not add to what looked to be a communal gathering pile, evidently they were doing the same as the wolves were in the snow: gathering stock for the rest of winter.

“Spread out,” One of the wolves whispered above the trickling of the creek, “If we ambush them we can catch all of them.”

Wolf scented the air again, eyes darting from one reindeer to another, hoping to locate the omega that had piqued his interest. He let out an involuntary whine once he realized that it wasn’t just one omega he had smelled among this small herd, but that the _entire_ herd reeked of the scent. Did the reindeer herds send out their omegas unguarded to gather or were the gods presenting them with more than a feast? It didn’t matter, Wolf just knew he needed on for himself.

The rest of the hunting party must know by now, their ears perked and maws open and drooling as they fanned out carefully in the brush. Wolf didn’t have time to be distracted, the hunt would begin before he knew it, and he had to have his sights on one before it started.

He studied the four quickly, unsure of how to measure a deer for their sexual use and ability. He knew what he would look for in a wolf omega, but deer were another matter. He quickly ruled out the largest one, uninterested in the effort he would need to put in to overpower him. He thought about disregarding the smallest, expecting him to be too young or a runt, but once he set his eyes on him he knew. 

He was the one he wanted.

The wolves had encircled them, slipping silently through the snow, but one of the deer noticed. He straightened, long ears darting and twisting as his nose worked. The others followed suit and Wolf’s heart beat hard against his chest, it was now or never.

The wolves at the far end bounded through the snow, lunging forward on their strong back legs as the deer panicked and bolted in Wolf’s direction. He burst from his shelter of pine, startling one of the deer so badly it had twisted and fallen right in front of him in a tangle of limbs. Wolf ignored him, eyes set on the little omega who had turned sharply and bounded in the other direction. Wolf leapt over the fallen deer, dirt and snow kicking up in the wake of his powerful hind legs as he pursued, mouth open, teeth bared.

Other wolves broke out from the trees, growling and barking. The little deer slid to a stop in the slippery slush, ears pinned in panic. It was Wolf’s best chance. He pounced upon the deer’s back, growling as his body slammed against its warm, soft body. The other wolves darted around him, seeking out the other deer. The small omega bucked and kicked out under him as he tried to find a place to bite down on him without injuring him, Wolf’s cock hardening in interest at the deer’s rump struggling underneath him.

Antlers collided with his muzzle and then his eye in a bright flash of white pain. He yelped in surprise and rose off of him to get away from the thrashing rack of bone. The little deer wriggled loose, darting out and off into the trees with a strained call of panic. 

Wolf stood, growling at the loss of the deer. He could hear the death wails of one of the other deer behind him, gurgling and crying out. He didn’t need to turn to know the wolves had bled him, either as part of the hunt or in their enthusiasm to catch a pet omega. Idiots. Wolf broke into a run after his lost prey, following the easy to track trail of kicked up snow and dirt. 

Another deer rushed past him, pursued by another wolf behind him who whined a signal to his back. The deer were trying to keep together, or at least moving in the same direction, and the rest of the hunting pack would be on their heels. Wolf growled in frustration, he should have already caught his omega and had it claimed by now, he did not want to lose him to either the woods or his fellow wolves.

Wolf followed the trail over the crest of a hill and spotted the small deer sliding down the loose earth and stone of the other side. The trees here were tall and spread apart, no chance for the deer to escape their sights. He pelted down the hill, making use of all four of his paws to navigate the steep decline and within a moment he was on the deer’s tail again.

The deer tried to dart away from him but Wolf was faster, pushed by his predatory instincts and the need deep in his sac. He closed his teeth around the deer’s thin leg, straight through the winter scruff to his skin. The deer tumbled, the weight of his body pulling just enough for Wolf to break the skin and taste the iron prickle of blood against his tongue. 

_Don’t get carried away_ , he told himself as he lapped at the blood, grinding his teeth ever so carefully, _wound, don’t break_.

The deer writhed in the snow before him, twisting and kicking out with his free leg as he cried out in low bellow to his brethren. His chest was rising and falling quickly, the whites of his eyes showing in panic. Wolf let go of his leg, blood spotting on the snow beneath them as he rose to cover the small omega. The little deer whined, lifting onto his small hoof-like hands to thrust his antlers towards him but he caught them in his grip, ready this time.

The deer froze, dark eyes wide in terror as he trembled under the large wolf. He was beautiful, up close like this, his face long with a soft white nose, his long ears, the speckled spots in the darker parts of his coat. Wolf had chosen well, this omega was cute by any standard, and easy to overpower. 

And he smelt _amazing_. The panic and the adrenaline of the chase had only increased his scent, the sweet tang of his sex more pronounced now that Wolf was hovering above him. The deer’s eyes darted down and Wolf huffed a laugh, knowing the deer was catching an _eyeful_ between Wolf’s thick thighs. He wanted nothing more than to investigate the deer’s own sex, to mark him, and his body was ready for it.

Wolf eyed around them, found one of his hunting partners in the distance already aggressively marking a deer. Not much time then, if one of the others had been unlucky (and he knew at least one of them would be out an omega since they had killed one of the deer) they would try to claim his. 

“Stay still,” He growled to the deer, whose fluffy ears twitched in response, wide eyes showing recognition of his words, “And I will not kill you.”

The deer whined, limbs trembling as he let himself fall back into the snow. Wolf did not let go of the antlers, unwilling to take another chance, the deer was small enough to inspect and mark without releasing them. Wolf knelt in the snow, wrenching the deer’s legs open with his free paw. The deer cried out in surprise, hyperventilating as the Wolf looked down between his legs. The deer’s fluffy, wide tail was flat against his hole but his small cock laid limp and unprotected. The Wolf huffed in amusement at its size before leaning in to take in the scent. 

The omega scent was different from the wolves he was used to, but intriguing in its own right. He could tell the little deer would not be in heat any time soon, but that meant little to an Alpha with a hard cock. He lapped at the deer’s small balls, tasting what was unique to the little deer, his health, his history, his fear tasty on the Wolf’s tongue as the deer whimpered pathetically.

Steps in the snow behind them. Wolf lifted from the deer’s groin to growl at one of the other wolves, who was eyeing him with a challenging snarl of his own.

“Move on,” Wolf growled low, showing his teeth as he shook the deer’s antlers possessively. “This one is _mine_.”

The other wolf did not back down, hackles raising as he spat and snarled. Before Wolf could threaten him again the wolf lunged at him, teeth flashing. Wolf fell backwards, but only for a moment, his attacker too small to keep him pinned. He bit into the other wolf, snarling around a tough mouthful of fur before flinging the wolf off of him. 

The attacker hit a nearby tree with a whine, flashing teeth again before pelting off into the forest. Wolf turned back to the deer to see him crawling weakly on his front. His wounded leg was tender but the little omega had not given up on his life, Wolf liked that. Perhaps he would actually make a decent pet to keep around if he valued his life.

The deer whined in fear as the Wolf stepped over him, encaging him against the ground easily. He took an antler in hand again, shoving it down towards the ground and twisting the deer’s torso as it followed. The deer stared up at Wolf with one wide eye, Wolf pinned one of his thin arms and pressed his hard cock against his rump possessively as the deer trembled.

“I am going to mark you,” The Wolf growled low into the deer’s ear. The deer squeezed his eyes closed in response but did not struggle. He was already learning it seemed.

Wolf’s cock pressed against the furry rump, grinding its hard length as it searched for the deer’s hole. He adjusted and his cock searched between the deer’s shaking thighs, rutting against the protection the deer’s tail offered him. He let go of the deer’s wrist to reach around, feeling the soft swell of his prey’s ass and finally finding the fluff of his tail. He forced it up, trapping it between his abdomen and the deer’s round rump. The deer whined at his exposure, the Wolf’s cock suddenly wet as it laid against the deer’s dripping hole.

 _Oh_. Was the deer… excited by this? The thought brought heat into the Wolf’s heavy sac, need burning brighter than before. He grinded against the deer a bit more, his cock thick and long enough that he could feel the entirety of the deer’s sex against it. The tip of the deer’s slowly hardening prick didn’t even reach the head of the Wolf’s cock, his small sac bulging against Wolf’s shaft. The Wolf stilled as he realized he could feel wetness from _two_ sources. Curious, he reached down with his paw, feeling the loosening hole of the deer’s ass and then… a second.

 _Oh_. Oh, what a _catch_.

The deer’s ears perked as the panicked, strangled noise of one of the other deer. Wolf looked up to see one of the wolves had finally marked his in the distance, come beading on the deer’s stomach, the deer convulsing in what the Wolf could only imagine being a forced orgasm. The deer’s ears pinned nervously, noticing the same, but despite his fear the Wolf could feel how much slicker he felt after the realization.

Growling, the Wolf reached down and clamped his teeth around the back of the deer’s neck. The thick fur was just enough to protect the deer against accidental cuts, but not thick enough to hide his racing pulse. Wolf grunted, drool oozing from his maw down the deer’s neck, he pressed his cock against one of the deer’s ready holes, eager to mate.

The deer yelped as the Wolf breached him, the head of his cock pressing into the tight, wet heat. Too tight. The Wolf pushed further but the deer’s hole had no give, despite the dripping wetness. The deer was shaking and whimpering under him in futile protest.

“Please…” The deer whined, his voice soft and muffled by snow and fear.

He didn’t need to say more, the Wolf knew there was no way he would be able to fuck the little thing here without preparation or training. He grunted in response, letting his cock head slip out from the hole. The deer relaxed under him, he used the chance to angle his cock upwards so that his thick knot was pressed against the wet, open heat, the head of his cock pressed between him and deer’s back. 

He began to rut against the deer, whining around the deer’s neck as his knot became slick from the deer’s dripping hole. His sac was heavy, swinging between his legs. He rutted faster against the deer’s tail and back, resisting the urge to let go and howl as his balls began to smack against the deer’s hard prick. 

The little omega was adorable, his small body made ready for him so easily, his tongue lolling as sweet little noises escaped him. Another wail in the woods near them, they both looked to see another deer and wolf pair in the near distance, the deer bellowing as the wolf rutted against his face, his own maw open and working the deer’s dripping hole as if it were the most delicious meal he had ever tasted. 

Wolf would have to try that later. He would. He would have this deer in his den, a nice wet hole to rut and knot and empty into all winter. He would teach, force if he had to, the deer to swallow his loads, to lap at his balls casually as he had seen other Omegas do for their Alphas. He would stretch the tight little holes until he could knot him properly, make the small prey animal accommodate his thick knot for as long as it took. He would fill the deer with his wolf seed until it was fat and choking upon it.

The Wolf stilled, his balls tightening, his entire body trembled as _finally_ he came onto the deer. The deer whined a surprise as thick, white seed roped across his tail and back, over and over. It caught the deer’s shoulder and Wolf let go of his neck, straightening as he thrust through the rest of his orgasm. His balls tight against the deer’s dripping holes as his cum reach all the way to the deer’s pinned ears. 

The orgasm subsided, the Wolf’s seed spent for now. The deer remained still in the snow, pinned only by the single grip in his antlers as he looked up with one wide eye. He was trembling as the Wolf rubbed him down, pressing the scent of his seed deep into the deer’s winter coat. Satisfied, he turned the deer over with a forceful pull on his antlers. The deer laid out beneath him, his little cock flushed and hard. 

The deer looked away, a hint of colour visible under his furred cheeks. Adorable. The Wolf had to be sure to keep this pet as long as he could, treat his wound proper once he got him back to his den. He reached down between the deer’s open legs to grasp his small dick. The deer gasped and averted his gaze, choosing, for some reason, to look on at the nearby wolf as he began to eject his seed over the other deer’s face. Cute.

The Wolf jerked the little prick gently, marvelling at how his paw wrapped around its entire length. The deer whined and then moaned, lasting only a moment before a weak spurt of milky, omega come spread over his stomach.

The deer’s eyelids fluttered, his breaths shallow but long. Exhaustion. No doubt the deer had thought this day would be his last. That sort of fear can take it out of a prey animal. The Wolf leaned close and gave the deer a long lick across his face. Partially out of his need to mark him further with his scent, partially to encourage the deer into a slumber that would make it easier to carry him home. The deer shuddered before going limp, eyes fluttering closed into a deep sleep.

The Wolf let out a small, private howl at his victory, his catch, his little omega pet he would have for himself all winter.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The Deer woke to find himself in strange surroundings. It was dark and it smelled of wolves.

He flinched at the smell, at how overpowering it was to his sensitive nose. Every instinct in him reeling and pushing him to flee from the reek of the meat eaters around him. His eyes adjusted as he blinked rapidly against the dark, not even registering what he saw as he scrambled for his feet. His left leg ached in response and he remembered the teeth gnawing against it. He kicked against something heavy, then kicked again to discover his fetlock was caught. He whined involuntary, stumbling in place upon mounds of something soft, unable to pull his leg free.

A large shape shifted in the dark beside the Deer and he panicked further. _Wolf_.He could see his eyes watching him from where he laid in the dark, curled up on a pile of pelts of the creatures he had killed. A flash of steel in the dark and the Deer knew he was shackled, trapped.

He cried out, a deep bellow from his throat that would alert and call to his herd. It echoed in the dark around him, bouncing from the stone walls back to him. He was in the Wolf’s den, deep in it, the creature awoken from its slumber. This would be it, wouldn’t it? The Wolf would bleed him now, bite down around the delicate skin of his neck and end it all. He would be torn apart and eaten in this cave, his pelt thrown upon the pile.

“Relax,” The Wolf grunted, still lying in the dark. “Lay still beside me, no harm will come to you.”

The Deer trembled, unable to pull any further from him. He wondered if that was true, his ears pinning indignantly as he remembered what had happened in the forest. What the Wolf had done to him. How long had the Deer been passed out? Why had the Wolf dragged him back to his den and shackled him if he only intended to eat him?

A thought curled in the deer’s stomach. He pushed it away, unable to reconcile it as the truth. The Wolf grumbled in the dark, a large strong arm wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him close.

The Deer went limp in his grasp, his nose full of the musk of the predatory animal, reminding him of the creatures great cock. He wrinkled his nose but did not struggle, simply turned his face away. The Wolf’s dense fur was warm against him, his muscled leg wrapping over his rump and laying heavy against him. He expected to feel the nudge of the Wolf’s cock, but all he could feel was a telltale heat. The Wolf shifted, sighed, and went to sleep.

It wasn’t long later that the Deer fell asleep under the strong hold and the oppressive warmth.

They woke hours later, the distant sounds of movement and fire stirring them both. The Wolf stood, stretched his massive and deadly body out. The Deer looked on, taking stock of everything about his captor. The Wolf was _big_ , easily two or three times larger than the Deer. He stood, mostly, upon his great thick hind legs, his front paws more hand-like, his arms and shoulders revealed raw strength. His body was covered in a thick, dark fur, although his chest, stomach and… groin had much fairer fur, showing off the had muscles in his chest and stomach. His eyes were piercing, and the less the Deer thought about that great maw of sharp teeth, the better.

The Wolf noticed him watching and huffed a low laugh. The Deer started and turned away immediately, not wanting to give him the wrong idea. 

“You like what you see?” The Wolf teased. 

The Deer snorted in response, as if he would ever be interested in a massive carnivore like him. 

The Wolf chuckled at that, “Hungry? I will feed you before I leave to feed myself.”

The Deer studied the stone wall but licked his lips involuntarily. He _was_ hungry, and thirsty. But he did not want to beg or ask for food. The Wolf shifted about behind him and finally, he turned, seeing the Wolf hulking over a small storage of supplies. Odd, Deer never thought carnivores would ever be civilized enough for that.

The Wolf produced a handful of clovers and herbs in his large hand and Deer stared at it in awe. Why would a wolf have- wait, weren’t he and his brothers gathering before the wolves attacked them? Had the Wolf gone back to collect it for him? Did he really intend on keeping him here?

The Wolf stretched out his hand and the Deer tried to resist the urge to nibble up the greens from his palm. But, he was hungry and confused, and he couldn’t stop himself from extending himself and softly eating the snack right from the Wolf’s hand. He felt ridiculous, humiliated, but the greens went down nicely and filled him up against the aching hunger.

The Wolf made no sound, no response the Deer could see, but did push a jug of water closer to the Deer before turning and leaving through a narrow stone path. The Deer was alone, alone with his thoughts and confusion.

His mind immediately ran back to the attack in the forest, piecing the details back together. He had left with a few of his brothers from the mountain caves to gather greens down in the valley that morning. The snow falling down below meant food would become harder to find and gather but the Alphas of the pack were not interested in topping up their supplies themselves. They claimed that they had done their fill during the fall, now was the time they could stay in the comfort of the caves without climbing up and down the peaks.

It had been left up to the omegas of the herd, at least until the sun was fully in the sky. They should have had an alpha escort them for protection, alpha reindeer were larger, with stronger hooves and more powerful and wide racks of antlers. But none had come with them. They should have been more careful…

The Deer remembered the others in the snow around him, pinned and bellowing as the wolves forced themselves upon them. Surely they had thought the same as him, that getting rutted and used up in the snow under a stinking carnivore was better than simply dying in their teeth. The Wolf had told him he was going to ‘mark’ him, but Deer was not entirely sure what that had meant. Inspecting himself now he could understand better, even as seed flaked and chipped from his fur the _smell_ remained. He felt dirty, claimed, helpless.

The Deer knew some species took omegas as mates, taking a sort of ownership over them for a season or stretch of time between proper mates. Reindeer did not work that way, at least not his herd, the alphas were happy to share their omegas as needed. While other herds might have one or a small number of alphas heading a herd full of omegas and does, his herd had been mostly bachelors. It worked out best for them to simply take the closest omega when they had their ruts, no battling, no squabble, no time or energy to waste on that.

Omegas in heat had caused issues, however, as his herd had never decided on a democratic way to handle that. During Deer’s last heat he had gotten both of his holes rutted repeatedly in a tangle of antlers and kicking legs. 

But the Wolf had tried to take him, his _massive_ cock fighting for space in the Deer’s comparatively tiny hole. And now the Wolf had marked him with his seed, dragged him back to his den, tended to his wound and chained him to the wall. Did he _really_ intend to use him as an omega? How could that work? How long would the Wolf try to fit his monster cock in him before he gave up and just ate him?

The Deer considered if he should go along with it. He wasn’t convinced he could ever take the Wolf’s cock, but perhaps trying to help relieve him could keep the Deer alive through the winter. It was worth a try, what other option did he have? 

As if on cue, the Wolf returned to the den. The Deer startled, frightened anew by his massive size, the stench of blood and sweat that filled the air when he was near. The Wolf watched as he slowed his pace, sharp eyes pinning the Deer where he shivered and trembled mid-stand. The Wolf lowered himself, shoulders hunkering over to make himself smaller as he approached. The Deer was not calmed by this, his instincts raging like a fire in his stomach despite his previous thoughts of surrender.

The Wolf was not deterred, one of his paws snatched at the Deer’s antlers, hoisting him backwards and pinning him against his back. He moved him so effortlessly, as if the Deer weighted nothing, pressing him back into the pelts as he kneed the Deer’s legs open.

The Deer whined, his legs quivering and open before the predator with his most sensitive and delicate parts on full display. The grip in his antlers did not relent, the chain on his leg taunt to the wall of the cave. Spread and pinned, the Deer couldn’t help but huff a heavy cloud of air, his holes tingling in anticipation. 

“You are mine, pet,” The Wolf growled, leaning in close to the Deer’s face. His breath smelled of blood and death, his ivory teeth gleaming in the low light as spittle dripped onto the Deer’s cheek. “You will be my breeding toy, a warm wet thing for my cock all winter. Do you understand?”

The Deer was immediately wet at the growled sound of the word ‘breed’, despite the fear and indignation that twisted against being called ‘pet’. He was a buck, a wild reindeer of the mountains, even if he was an omega he was not some tamed ‘pet’. But what could he say in response? How could he fight back or hope to free himself? Especially when the Wolf’s words had brought such an unnatural response to his holes.

“Yes,” The Deer croaked. He couldn’t look away from the Wolf’s piercing eyes but gasped as he felt a sudden warm _weight_ press against his groin. 

“That’s a good little deer,” The Wolf sneered, teeth bared. “I’ll teach you to take my knot, to hold my seed inside of those cute little holes of yours. You’re going to be good for me and not make trouble for me, correct?”

The Wolf slowly let go of the Deer’s antlers, the Deer nodded quickly in response.

“Good, because if you do-”

“Please,” The Deer pleaded on a raspy breath, “Please don’t eat me.”

The Wolf paused, a small smile tugging on his mouth before he let out a small huff of a laugh, “I won’t if you take care of my cock.”

The Wolf didn’t wait for an answer, he simply sat back on his heels and tugged on the Deer’s long legs. The Deer was pulled forward, one of his legs thrown over the Wolf’s furry shoulder, the other pulled by the chain so he was completely exposed. The Deer moaned pitifully, humiliated by the steady wet drip of his holes in response to the attention and the Wolf’s intent.

The Wolf was hard already, but the Deer could tell he wasn’t fully hard yet. The Wolf’s cock was long and girthy, bigger than any the Deer could have even imagined. But right now it laid heavily over the Wolf’s massive sac, warming up at the scent the Deer was filling the den with. The Wolf reached under the pelts and retrieved what looked like carved pieces of stone, smooth long columns. The Deer didn’t need to wonder what they were for.

“Let’s stretch these little holes of yours,” The Wolf cooed, licking his maw as the Deer cried out in surprise at the cool touch against his asshole. The stone was impossibly smooth but thick, not thicker than the biggest buck he had taken back at his herd, but he knew it would be harder to take.

The Wolf worked it gently against the slowly loosening hole, unlike the mad thrusting he had attempted when he had first pinned the Deer out in the woods. The Deer whined, writhed, but did not fight, torn between allowing himself to give into the arousal and gentle touch or the instinct to try and kick the Wolf in the face. 

Finally, his slicked hole opened enough for the smooth phallus and the Wolf guided it slowly inside of him. The Deer cried out as it entered, filling and spreading him open in a way he had never felt before. The stone was cool against the hot, wet walls of his ass, but impossibly solid and heavy. It demanded space even as it gently pressed in, patient but cruel in its own way. His cock filled quickly, straining as every nerve in his hole spasmed around the heavy intruder. 

The Wolf hummed approval, leaning down to lap a wide wet tongue against the base of the phallus, the tight ring of muscle that gripped so tightly around it. The Deer whimpered then moaned, his throat working all sorts of embarrassing sounds out of him as he felt the phallus end deep inside, plugging up the end of his hole so it wouldn't get lost inside of him. He was speared, full, and he dreaded how much _larger_ he knew the Wolf would be.

The stone was unforgiving, solid and the Deer couldn’t help but pant until his tongue lolled from his mouth. His cock was fit to burst, his sac tight and sore. He could feel the steady drip of arousal from his cunt, running down and collecting lewdly at the base of the phallus inside of him. The Wolf was getting an eyeful, and the Deer was unable to do anything about it. But, despite how wrong and unnatural this was, it felt _good_.

“Look at you,” The Wolf teased, thumbing against the Deer’s aching balls. “Opened up so easily for me, such a stunning little omega aren’t you? Did the alphas in your pack pound you daily to make you so… sensitive?”

The Wolf punctuated the last word with a pinch at one of the Deer’s small, pert nipples. He cried out in response, the fleshy mounds at his chest over sensitive and heavy when he was this turned on. He closed his eyes tight, unwilling to talk about anything of his sexual past, he knew the Wolf could probably smell his history emanating from his genitals anyhow. How many alphas had emptied into him, how often they had seen fit to rut inside of him.

“Oh,” The Wolf cooed, almost gently, “It looks like your other hole is jealous. Shall I fill it as well?”

The Deer knew exactly what the Wolf was seeing: his omega cunt dripping and winking, displaying his arousal and readiness that nature had seen fit to give him. To think a wolf was looking upon it, licking his teeth and seeking to fill it flooded Deer with another wave of humiliation and twisted arousal. 

The Wolf parted his cunt lips with his massive paw, the sound of the slick meeting the Deer’s sensitive ears. He whined his embarrassment, a sound that strangled into a cry as the Wolf huffed in his scent and lapped at it. His long, disgusting tongue parted the lips further, reaching inside to slurp the Deer’s fluids and taste him. The Deer swore he could feel the edges of the Wolf’s teeth against him. He wriggled but was reminded of the massive phallus still inside his ass, spiking his arousal so strongly he-

The Deer cried out miserably as his cock spurted and emptied against his stomach. Milky omega cum rolling slickly from his front and around his sides as the Wolf looked up and chuckled. 

“You like it that much?” The Wolf teased.

The Deer huffed a heavy breath, scowling as best he could as the Wolf began to finger his slick hole. His cock hung limp and oversensitive, distracting his body from how overwhelmed he would have expected to be as the Wolf played with his hole, reaching in to stroke the wall that separated his cunt from the thick stone cock inside of him.

The Wolf retrieved his padded fingers and sucked the juices off of them noisily as he brought the other phallus out. Oh gods. The Deer whined in response not ready to be stuffed even more.

“Please!” The Deer pleaded, unsure of how he could convince the Wolf not to continue stretching him open. And as expected, the Wolf did not listen, instead rubbing the smooth round and surprisingly pronounced head of the carving between his slicked lips. 

His cunt took in the phallus quicker than his ass, but even so, it was painfully slow and sluggish as it entered him. He was already full, but somehow the slowly encroaching cock managed to force its way inside, spreading him further and further until the Deer was stretching his legs wider to accommodate it. The Wolf watched his face, smirking as the Deer’s lips fell open to wail out as he was completely filled.

The second phallus locked in like the first and the Deer felt so full, so occupied that he might as well have been choking on the stones lodged inside of him. It was as if half of his body was taken up by the stand-in cocks. Without give or movement, the Deer’s holes spasmed around the cocks, stimulating themselves futilely as his sore cock once again filled and laid erect against him.

“That’s better, isn’t it?” The Wolf soothed, one of his large paws stroking lightly up the Deer’s furry chest and down his abdomen. Why was he being so gentle? The Deer was sure the Wolf could just rut against him until he forced his cock in, why did he care so much to take it slow?

What was he thinking? Gentle? The Wolf had him chained in his den and had shoved him full of two cruel stone cocks already. Even if the Deer was turned on, even if he _liked_ it, this wasn’t normal.

The Wolf crept up then, sniffing and gently licking against the Deer’s skin as he made his way up to the Deer’s face. The Deer felt a large, heavy heat lay against his stomach and his small cock. The Wolf’s cock fully erect, oozing gently as it laid across the Deer’s holes and cock. Impossibly big. The Wolf lapped at the Deer’s face affectionately, as if he was a proper mate or wolf omega, and not some tiny prey replacement.

“Did the bigger bucks ever… spit-roast you?” The Wolf asked with a gentle nuzzle. The Deer’s ears shot back as he tried to lean away from his attention. ‘Spit-roast’ sounded an awful lot like the barbaric cooking practises the Deer had heard wolves did. 

The Wolf huffed when the Deer did not answer, gathering his knees beneath him to straddle across the Deer’s chest, “Let me show you…”

The Deer was suddenly face-to-face with the Wolf’s massive cock. The Wolf held it up to his face so he could see the ooze of precum at its tip, the bulging vein along its thick side, and, as the Wolf took it in hand to pump it, the knot was forming at its base.

“You see this?” The Wolf gave the knot, the thick bulge at the base of his cock, a tap. “That’s my knot, it’s going to fill up larger inside you, plug up one of those omega holes, and keep you there as I empty my sac into you.”

It seemed an impossible demand, the knot as it was was already thicker than anything the Deer had fit into his holes before. Reindeer did not have knots, they didn’t rut long, and their cocks were much smaller and more forgiving. The idea of the cock filling his body, the knot locking him to it and then ‘emptying’ the massive balls that hung between the Wolf’s thighs was too much. It would kill him most likely.

“Let’s get it ready, hmm?” The Wolf snickered, pressing the head of his cock against the Deer’s lips. “Open up.”

The Deer clamped his jaw shut, resisting the wet and musky cock that pressed for entrance. His resistance only lasted a second as the Wolf forced his short teeth open with a quick shove of his paw. The head of the cock popped into his small mouth, thick like an apple. It tasted of the Wolf’s alpha musk, a tang of something foul (the Deer guessed it was the result of his carnivorous diet) and sweat. The Deer’s tongue lolled, trying to make more space as the cock slowly worked and thrust in and out of his wet mouth. 

The Wolf grunted, taking the Deer’s antlers in hand, and thrust forward, forcing the cock into the Deer’s throat. The Deer shook and convulsed, shifting the thick phalluses stuffing his holes, and cried out against the intrusion in his throat. The Wolf did not relent, huffing and growling as he rolled his hips, working the long, girthy cock inside of the Deer’s throat as he choked and gagged. Spit burst from his lips repeatedly, slickening his mouth for the Wolf’s cock, his eyes pricking with tears as he felt his cock tremble in near orgasm again. Every hole in his body was being used, filled and stuffed. As if he were an object, a toy, as the Wolf had said he would be.

The Wolf sighed and pulled his slicked cock out of the Deer’s abused mouth, chuckling. 

“You’ll get better at it,” He said with a smirk, as if the Deer had been trying to please him and had just missed the mark. Something about it made the Deer hot under his fur. “You ready for me?”

The Wolf jerked his cock himself and the Deer whined miserably, how could he ever be ready for that beast? 

“You’ll do fine,” The Wolf soothed, smile revealing his sharp teeth. 

The Wolf dropped the Deer’s antlers, sending him back with an almost painful _thud_. He arranged himself between the Deer’s trembling thighs, taking a fetlock in hand to wrench him wide open. The Deer felt the thick fur of the Wolf’s hips and thighs under him as his ass lifted into the air off the pelts. He was curved, arched to expose the blunt ends of the phallus lodged firmly and deeply inside of him.

The Deer’s tail, now free, clamped down over his filled holes in one last pathetic attempt to save him from the rutting that was to come. The Wolf chuckled affectionately, flipping the tail away with a soft cooed, “Come on now, nothing to be shy of.”

The Deer whined as the Wolf’s paw moved to his filled holes, pausing for the briefest of moments as if he was deciding which hole he wanted to fill himself. His padded fingers gripped the wet edges of the stone that was set deep in the Deer’s cunt and pulled it slowly. The Deer could have sworn he was dragging out something integral to his small body, the sluggish drag lighting ever nerve and pulling from deep, deep inside of him. The space it had occupied felt empty and gaped as it retreated. 

The phallus slipped out of the cunt with a small gush of wetness and a rapid spasm of a quick, powerful orgasm. The Deer cried out in surprise, writhing against the phallus still thick in his ass, as his cock squirted weakly against him _again_. Embarrassing, pathetic. He could distantly feel his freed hole tighten and relax around nothing, gaping already. 

“I could leave the other in,” The Wolf wasn’t talking to the Deer, musing out loud as he licked his lips. “Keep you nice and tight.”

The Deer kicked out against his grip, not getting very far, but making his own thoughts about that loud and clear. The Wolf huffed a chuckle, mock growling at his leg as he reached down to the other phallus and began to carefully free it from the tightness of his ass.

The Deer whimpered, the thickness and hardness of the stone suddenly as present and real as they had been when the Wolf had first shoved it in. It was as if his ass wasn’t willing to let it go, accepting its position inside of it as a state of being. The Deer squirmed, trying to help push it out as he felt his cock unbelievably become hard _again_. 

It came out with a lewd wet pop, liquid running weakly from the aroused hole as, once again, the Deer felt his hole pulse around empty air. His insides felt thin, empty, the ghostly memories of the cocks set deep inside of him burning a need deep in his stomach. A sharp prickle of shameful arousal, of a need to have those holes occupied and used until his instincts were sated.

The Wolf’s cock was fully erect now, heavy as it sagged against the Deer’s slick groin. Its length longer than the entirety of the Deer’s genitals, from his asshole to the tip of his sore hard prick. The entire cock would spear through half of his body if the Wolf managed to fit the whole thing in. The Deer wasn’t convinced it would happen, at least not today, but he knew no amount of reasoning or begging would sway the Wolf from his goal.

The Deer gasped as he felt the soft, warm head of the Wolf’s cock nudge up against his asshole. It was large, demanding, but softer and thinner than the phallus has been. The Deer’s hole took the head easily, stretched out from the practise run, and the Wolf grunted in response to the fluttering of the Deer’s sensitive walls.

“Still so _tight_ ,” The Wolf grunted, rolling his hips shallowly to rock his cockhead within the Deer. “It’s alright, we have time.”

The Wolf pressed, thrusting slowly as the Deer’s hole flooded with wetness to help accommodate him. It felt strange for the Deer’s natural, omega functions to be exploited by a predator. As if it was normal, as if the Deer wanted it which… he did, in his own way. It must just be the overwhelming chemicals and the repeated orgasms talking, but he wanted a warm cock inside of him. He wanted to be filled with the thick and fertile cum the alpha would fuck into him. 

But it was too much, the Deer was being spread wider and wider until his insides trembled and ached. Despite the steady drip from his cunt and the flooding of his ass, the cock was too large, too girthy, and his walls gripped and released it as a dull pain thudded through him. The Wolf leg go of his trembling leg and leaned over him, paws fisting the pelts on either side of the Deer’s face.

He thrust again, getting just a bit further, and the Deer cried out against him. The Wolf nuzzled against him, the Deer could feel the heat beating off his sac, he growled low into his ear, “Relax, let me in.”

Another thrust and this time it was easier, the head pushing further in than any buck cock had gotten in quick furious ruts. The rest of the cock was thicker, and the Deer knew he wasn’t anywhere close to taking in the whole thing. How much bigger would the Wolf get? How long _was_ he until the knot would press for entrance? How would this not break the Deer’s small hole?

Teeth brushed the Deer’s neck and he froze, the Wolf carefully fitting his maw around the scruff of the Deer’s mane. He closed his teeth against the fur, grabbing him even as the Deer whimpered and cried.

“Don’t-” The Deer groaned, _don’t eat me_. 

The Wolf did not answer, his tongue wet and lolling against the Deer’s neck, his hips snapping faster now that he had a hold on his prey. His cock slammed in with a renewed force, a proper rut, punching in and out as the Deer’s battered hole had no choice but to open up on each ram. It was so much, the Deer’s mouth opened and his tongue hung under the clouded hot breaths. The disgusting, wet squelches of the Deer’s hole being beaten open were met with throaty wails and moans. Pain and pleasure melting into each other as the Deer’s legs spread, as the Wolf’s heavy sac slammed repeatedly against his rump.

The teeth around his mane tightened and the Deer kicked out in fear, unable to unpin himself as the cock pounded him harder and harder. Adrenaline and arousal overlapped and the Deer felt the strings of his own cum breaking out against his stomach before he even registered he had come. It was so much. Too much. The Wolf’s cock almost all the way in and pushing for even more space the Deer wasn’t sure he had.

That was when he felt it, the blunt heat of the Wolf’s knot hitting against the swollen rim of the Deer’s hole. It was much _much_ wider than what had already fought its way inside of him. It hit against the hole repeatedly, blindly seeking the wet warmth the Deer’s hole promised. The Wolf grunted and growled against the Deer’s throat.

“I can’t-” The Deer whined, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He bucked out against the assault, legs kicking weakly against arousal and chain. The knot kept pressing, the Wolf snapping his hips at a break-neck speed against the Deer, desperate to get his needy knot inside.

It pushed and it _hurt_. The Deer wailed out, a sound he knew would echo all through the den. It couldn’t be the whole knot, the Deer’s rim was fluttering and spasming as _more_ attempted to force its way in. But the Wolf twitched, growling louder, as if he couldn’t take it anymore either.

The know swelled where it was, forcing the Deer’s hole open just a _bit_ more, most of it thickening against his hole. The Wolf’s eyes closed, a grunting, almost-howl muffled by his mouthful of mane, as the knot sealed up against the Deer.

Heat burst inside of the Deer’s hole, so far in he couldn’t even tell _where_ exactly the come was streaming into. The Wolf was coming, breeding the little deer, molten hot seed filling the Deer until he felt his stomach bulge against the Wolf. It slicked along the cock, further lubricating it so the Wolf could thrust through it. The knot had ballooned, and even where it sat outside of the Deer, he could feel _how_ much it swole and thickened. The come came through with a pulse, pumping out like water from a carrying skin. 

It was so much, the Deer’s flaccid cock twitched helplessly as he moaned. If an omega could carry seed the way a doe could, he knew he would be fat with it for months. 

The Wolf let go of the Deer’s throat, nuzzling up towards the Deer’s panting mouth and flicking his wide tongue inside. The Deer groaned in protest, but couldn’t fight the soft laps and kisses the Wolf forced on his open mouth as his balls continued to empty inside of him.

“So good for me,” The Wolf groaned between exploratory licks that almost when down the Deer’s sore throat. “So full of my come, you were made for this weren’t you pet?”

The Deer shuddered a breath, his cunt squelching with wetness embarrassing, “Yes, yes, please…”

The Wolf held himself up on his front paws, giving a few last shallow thrusts (or as much as he could do with his knot caught against the Deer) and let out a small howl.

“When I am in a proper rut..” The Wolf started, out of breath as he backed off to inspect his swollen knot. “I will last longer, I _will_ get full sheathed inside of you, and you will stay on my knot for as long as it takes.”

This wasn’t a full rut? The Deer groaned in equal parts exasperation and awe.

“This is just a taste, I will train you to take me _properly_ when the time comes,” The Wolf blinked slowly as he massaged his knot. The Deer yelped as a fresh squirt of seed responded inside of him. “Next time you will _hold_ my seed inside of you, but today I want to see…”

The Wolf lifted both of the Deer’s legs high into the air, his ass hanging as his tail twitched. Slowly, carefully, the Wolf eased his spent knot from the Deer’s rim, sliding the massive cock out in a sudden rush of fluid and come.

It splattered to the ground with a wet splat. The Deer’s ears twitched, craning to see that the Wolf had kicked away the pelts before, a puddle of swirled pearl and clear fluids oozed along the stone ground. It dripped from the Deer’s gaping hole, streaking through his fur and around his rump. He was wet everywhere, it seemed, damp fur spiking as his own fluid carried the thick come through and off his fur. It dripped to the ground wetly, his hole fluttering and winking between relaxed moments where it hung open and spent. 

Humiliating. Used up. _Marked_. The Deer’s own collection of come was drying against his stomach, his cunt still oozing fluid in case it was also needed for a quick fucking. But thankfully, the Wolf was flaccid, his cock hanging loose and long and gleaming with the Deer’s wetness.

Exhaustion began to spike through the Deer’s body, arousal and adrenaline well spent. His eyelids fluttered as the Wolf held his legs in one paw, his other fingering the sopping and full hole, urging more and more seed and mess from him. He barely felt the gentle touches after the hard fuck, lulled by the long lingering swipes of the Wolf’s wide tongue from his ass up to his limp cock. Was he cleaning him up? Or just tasting his conquest.

The Deer didn’t care. He chased sleep. Only blinking his eyes open as he was lowered back onto the soft pelts, as the Wolf rubbed him down, righting where his fur had been pushed against the grain. Crawling over him to settle his big, warm body next to his. The Deer hadn’t noticed how cold he had become until the Wolf laid next to him, nuzzling his snout between the Deer’s antlers possessively. The Deer nestled close, accepting the closeness, the heat. 

Bucks had never slept beside him before. Sometimes the Omegas settled next to each other for warmth during the cold months, but never an Alpha. Something about it sparked in the Deer’s chest. He felt… appreciated. Or something more than that. 

Sleep swept across his body and he left those thoughts for another time. For now, he was comfortable and he was warm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect to be adding to this fic but my lovely spouse wanted more for Valentines. There will be a follow-up chapter with some real action, this chapter got long on its own and I didn't want to deprive anyone of this little sampling in the meantime. I'm not totally pleased with this piece but its whatever.
> 
> Warning that there is another non-con scene in this chapter, no worse than anything in the previous one though.

The winter was unforgiving that year. But despite the raging blizzards and the frigid, deserted forest beyond the Wolf’s den, he was warm and he was happy.

It had been nearly two full cycles of the moon since Wolf had brought his omega Deer to his den, tucked into the safe and private space he had claimed from the greater caves he and his pack inhabited. Keeping the Deer captive here had been a challenge at first, keeping his wounded ankle chained, figuring out how to care for his needs all while training a prey animal how to please him. The Deer had been timid at best, completely spooked and terrified at worse during those first few weeks. Despite the Deer’s physical responses to being fucked he remained frightened, wary and resistant when they weren’t entangled. 

The Deer had good reason to be afraid. Not a week out from his capture the other wolves that had caught and attempted to tame their own reindeer omegas had given up on the idea. Driven to frustration from the winter’s oppressive hand and their own bloodlust the wolves had put the deers down, adding their meat to the winter rations instead of putting in the work to gain their trust. The Wolf was not interested in giving up his tight, warm fuck toy, not unless starvation threatened him. But the sounds and smells of the slaughter made his work taming his pet harder and he had to work extra hard to gain the Deer’s trust.

Regular feeding, watering, grooming and forced cuddling had warmed the Deer up after the first lunar cycle. The Wolf held him close every night, lapping at the Deer’s soft fur until he finally slipped into sleep, whispering him promises that he would never eat him. That he would always keep him as long as the Deer let his cock inside of him when he wanted.

The Deer had even taken his knot. It had been a long, awkward process with many ruts distilling into Wolf holding Deer’s thick neck mane in his teeth as his knot pulsated for an hour at a time, coaxing the Deer’s tight hole to let him in further than last time. It had all been worth it though, now at the two-cycle mark, the Deer was able to take the Wolf’s knot with minimal prep. He even seemed to enjoy it, more than just the biological urges of an omega demanded, his tail wiggling over his rump in excitement when he smelled the Wolf’s musk.

The Wolf felt like a proper, grown and powerful alpha having his own personal omega curled up in his pelts beside him every night, even if it was a deer and not another wolf. What did it matter to him? Deer was as good a fuck as any omega wolf he had won a rut with, probably better. Deer had two holes, was always tight, and despite how easy it was to get hit by one of his long legs or his antlers, was… almost a perfect mate. 

The Wolf pondered this as he eased awake, warm and close to his sleeping pet. The small den was toasty from their combined body heat, snuggled close upon the heap of pelts. Deer’s face was serene in his sleep, big long breaths huffing rhythmically from his soft nose. The Wolf inched closer to take in the Deer’s scent, still foresty despite his weeks in the den, and caught a waft of something sweet and _hot_.

 _Heat_. It had been growing for some time, the scent becoming stronger over the past couple days. The little omega couldn’t hide it, not from an alpha, but he had become more affectionate than usual and more demure. He would snuggle closer to the Wolf at night, instigate grooming with soft licks to the Wolf’s ears, only to suddenly turn shy and spooky and try to hide and distance himself. The Wolf assumed the strangeness was due to the Deer’s circumstances, no doubt there was an anxiety that the Deer couldn't shake with a heat coming on. But it provided a good opportunity for him to prove to the Deer that he would take care of him, treat him like a treasured omega in his pack, while also tending to his raw need for cock.

The Wolf gave the Deer a quick lick on his lips before moving to lie over him. The Deer’s eyes blinked open sluggishly, his body shifting only slightly under the Wolf before he sighed. The heat was close, very close. The Wolf could _smell_ the sweet lubrication of the Deer’s holes already oozing between his adjusting thighs. He had to make plans, he had to be prepared to protect and see his pet through his heat. 

His only experiences with heats were with the pack’s omegas, the wolves that were the claimed mates of the top alphas. And in those situations, he simply served as a third or fourth cock to help satisfy the omega’s needs. He was never involved at the start, he never breached the heat or dealt with the aftercare. And this time, with his little deer, he would be tending to him alone. He didn’t want any of his pack to be involved.

“What do you need, pet?” The Wolf asked, his voice a low growl in the quiet of the den.

The Deer shifted under him, his tail flattening as his hind legs trembled, “Food.”

The Wolf grunted understanding, “For now or for later? How much do you need for a heat?”

The Deer’s long ears pinned back, a soft involuntary whine escaped him.

“Tell me, pet,” The Wolf shifted, moving over the Deer and nosing to the pelts that his pet had dripped upon in the night. “Let me provide for you.”

The Deer turned to eye him, a shiver rolled through his body despite the warmth of the cave, “More than we have now.” 

The Wolf glanced to the stores he had made for the Deer, the woven bowls and baskets of the last greens and healthy barks he could find before the ice settled in. More than that? It would be difficult, but leaving his pet without what he needed risked illness and worse. And he intended to prove to the Deer that he cared, that the Deer could safely submit to him without fear. He had to do it.

“Very well,” He turned back to the pelts, to the thick, sweet tang of heat that trailed towards the Deer’s back legs. 

The Deer shivered again, watching as the Wolf nosed closer and closer to his rump and his flattened tail. The Wolf couldn’t help himself, even though he needed to leave now to gather so he would be back in time, he had to see how close his pet was. He nosed at the fluff of the Deer’s tail, the scent so strong it fogged up in his head and weighted his sac. The Deer smelled amazing, sweet as honey with a sharp heat. The Deer huffed a quick embarrassed breath as the Wolf’s nose pressed between his thighs, taking his scent in. 

The Deer kicked out, hitting the Wolf in the chest with his hard hoof. That would bruise. The Wolf growled and moved without thinking, pressed by the heavy need in his balls and the instinct to claim what was _his_. He took the Deer’s fetlocks in hand, wrenching his long legs apart to expose the swollen and damp holes under the Deer’s limp cock. 

The sight was enough to send the Wolf into a frenzy, his cock already hardening. The heat was so _close_ , budding and building. The scent was overwhelming and the Wolf bent to taste the reindeer’s heat. He ran his tongue from the base of the Deer’s tail, over his loosening and fluttering asshole, through the wet folds of his cunt and turning up on his shrunken prick. The Deer moaned as if it hurt him as if the simple swipe was as intense as taking the Wolf’s swollen knot. 

“You taste _delicious_ ,” The Wolf rumbled, licking his chops. He couldn’t help himself, loving the frightened flash in the Deer’s eyes where he laid behind him on his back. His cock swelled at the sight, needing little coaxing with the taste of heat rolling over his tongue and teeth.

“Don’t-” The Deer whimpered, gently kicking out against the Wolf’s grip on him. “It _hurts_ before the heat comes!”

The Wolf considered, forcing himself to think over his hardening cock. Was the Deer telling the truth? What reason would he have to lie? He wasn’t going anywhere and he surely already knew that he was safer with this wolf than any of the others in the rest of the den. Heat would claim him of his senses soon, they both knew that, and the truth was that the Wolf still needed to prepare. 

The Wolf let go of the Deer’s legs. He kicked out immediately, wriggling off his back until his legs were back behind him and his ears were pinned flat. He eyed the Wolf reproachfully before softening, curling up on the pelts again. 

The reek of heat was still caught in the Wolf’s nose, heady and overwhelming. He had to get out of here, settle up preparations. He turned and padded down the twisting stone tunnel, feeling the familiar cold curves under his paws in the dark as he followed the scent of fire and meat to the den’s mouth. The caves were a complicated system of tunnels and great yawning spaces, sprawling like any rabbit’s burrow or beehive. The Wolf’s private den opened to the common area, where a fire was always burning with its flickering light illuminating the ancient paintings of wolves dancing around the cave’s ceiling.

A distinct chill from the barricaded entrance tunnel swept about him despite the heat of the bonfire. A couple of lower alphas and betas were crouching around the fire or rustling through the rations kept in great chests along the cave walls. They all met his eyes as he entered, one of the other alphas snorted and let his teeth show in a tight grin.

“Morning, deer-fucker,” He sneered. The others looked away, stifling their laughter as they went back to their tasks. The sneering wolf would not look away. “How deep must the snow of winter be before you kill it and let us feed?”

“There are rations, you fool,” The Wolf let his teeth show, but did not threaten. Not yet. It was best to let his pack’s frustrations simmer and die where they started. Winter was always a trying time for wolves snowed into their den, there was no reason to provoke recklessly. “I will go and hunt now if you are unable to do so.”

The wolf’s sneer dropped and one of the betas snorted a laugh from the other side of the fire. The Wolf smirked in the shadow as he rounded the large fire towards the exit. He had to find food for his pet anyways, let the pack think he was out hunting for meat.

“It’s going into heat isn’t it?”

The Wolf stopped at the barricade, his ears flattening. He turned to see the sneering wolf up on his feet, teeth bared in a cruel grin. The others were watching intently, amber eyes darting between the two of them.

The Wolf’s mind raced, his nose took in the air and under the scent of the fire, the wolves and the dried meat he could smell the trailing faint odor of his Deer’s heat. The sneering alpha must have smelled it before he stepped out from his den. The wolves mocking even as they salivated at the thought of getting their cocks wet with the Wolf’s pet.

“He is _mine_ ,” The Wolf growled, hackled raised, eyes piercing the other. “Take so much as one sniff of him and I will tear that ugly grin off your ugly muzzle.”

The other wolf’s sneering growl faltered, but his feet were still firm, his chest still puffed with a great growling breath. 

“You put your little pet above your pack,” His voice was tight, behind his eyes was a clear calculation on whether he would win this fight or not. He stepped back, lowering just slightly, the smallest of submissions. “None of our omegas will pair with you now, not when you’ve become so weak and depraved that you would take _prey_ as a mate.”

The Wolf let the words slide down his back, the envious acquisitions of a mate-less pack member meant little to him. He stood his ground, waiting for a retaliation, a growling bite after his feigned disinterest in fighting. But nothing came, the unpleasant wolf settled back down at the fire, turning away from him in disgust. 

But the Wolf hesitated, though he needed to leave he could feel the danger that lingered in the smoke-filled cave. The other wolves were hungry and unmated, a deer in heat could satisfy both of those needs. 

He turned to cross the barricade and enter the snow-covered winter outside of the den, determined to be fast and return before anything could happen.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The Deer tossed and turned in the den. His chain jingled distantly under the constant, heavy breaths that laboured from him. He burrowed under the pelts, the familiar smells of deer fur and the Wolf’s musk, burning up under his skin and tossing them off again. The heat was so close, his holes gaped and fluttered of their own accord, oozing their liquids and scent. It ran down his thighs thickly, his cock and his balls - both seeming so small compared to the Wolf’s - swelled and ached in their weight, slathered in his own juices.

The heat was rolling through his body, sending shivers down his long limbs and prickling in his abdomen. He writhed against the ground, clamped his legs together in search of friction, his tail wiggling impatiently as his body demanded that _something_ come and fill him up. It was an alien thought overcoming him, something that overrode every rational thought. He wanted the Wolf to come back, pin him down and fuck him until the burning need flared out. He wanted to be fat with seed, filled until his body couldn’t hold any more of it.

The Deer whined, kicking out against the arousal in his frustration. Where was the Wolf anyways? What would keep a strong alpha like him away when he was so _hot_ and ready. He whined again, a twisted deer groan, arching his back and wiggling his tail in the air. What noise would a wolf omega make? He licked his lips, hips swaying as he tried to make a howl, a foreign moan of a cry breaking from him.

His ears perked to the sound of padded paws on stone, echoing from the twisted tunnel that led beyond the tiny den. The Deer cried again, ears perked and tail wiggling eagerly as he arched his back further, inviting. 

A shadow crept from the tunnel and scented the air from the dark. The Deer stilled, a cold shiver ran through him. It was not _his_ wolf.

The strange wolf was upon him before he could attempt to flee. Teeth lashed at the back of his neck. Limbs encaged him, belly and cock pressing against his back even as he struggled. He kicked and cried out and bucked but the wolf’s maw held him. His skin broke, blood running in thin streams into the thick mane at his throat. The wolf’s growls were loud in his ears, the wolf’s cock pressing at one of his slicked and open holes. He was defenceless, weak, and this wolf would take him.

The Deer wailed out, a desperate last plea for his familiar captor, as the stranger thrust into him. The growls turned to wet, lustful grunts as the creature fucked into the Deer’s gaping asshole, small and quick, as if apprehensive of the foreign hole he was entering. The Deer tightened as much as he could against his heat, doing everything he could to avoid being mated by this stinking brute. The strange cock stilled but only for a moment, pushing forward against the Deer’s trembling clenched walls.

The predator’s maw tightened in warning and the Deer relented, allowing himself to be entered. He pressed his eyes closed, buried his face and tried to just let himself imagine it was _his_ wolf. This one was cruel, positioning into him clumsily with a smaller cock, no care for his pleasure or even his comfort. It would be painful if it weren’t for his heat, the demanding burn inside him that slicked his inner walls to welcome the intruder. 

A growling bark echoed in the den then, bringing the Deer back to his senses. The Wolf, it had to be him! The wolf on his back stilled, growling and spitting as his cock remained firmly impaled within the Deer. The Deer jolted, now free from the wolf’s jaws, kicking out and pulling forward on his hooves. The Wolf bounded onto the intruder and the two entangled in a pile of thrashing limbs and snapping teeth.

Blood splattered the ground but the Deer couldn’t stand to watch. He crept as far as he could, blood trailing down his neck and his holes burning in need despite the chaos. Or perhaps because of it. He was hot, his breath huffed out in hot steam as he listened to the snarling and the yelps from the fight. They were fighting over _him,_. For the right to breed him during his heat. The alpha deer never fought like _this_ , not for someone like him.

The intruder yelped in pain, dancing back to reveal open wounds across his snout and under his eye. The blood was dark in the low light, but unmissable as it streamed and dripped to the stone floor beneath him. His tail tucked tight between his legs, his flaccid cock hanging unsheathed and wet from the Deer’s hole. 

The Wolf was standing on his hind legs, shoulders hunched to keep his head from hitting the low ceiling of the den. The fur down his spine was raised, his teeth barred and red. 

“If you ever so much as _step_ into my den again…” The Wolf growled, his words tight and accentuated with the blood coating his teeth. “I will kill you.” 

“Selfish traitor,” The cowed wolf smirked despite how much smaller became. “Deer fucker. You’ll regret having this _toy_ of yours once the elders tire of your bullshit.” 

The Wolf did not back down, he did not respond in any way the Deer could see. He simply stood fast, teeth still barred until the other cowered away on all fours with his tail tight between his legs. 

They both listened to the intruder’s uneven, limping steps until they faded away. The Wolf lowered slowly, tail swishing and his fur relaxing slowly. 

He turned to The Deer, eyes wide, “Are you hurt, my pet?” 

The Deer sagged where he had pressed himself against the wall, trembling as he stared back at his familiar captor. He looked _bigger_ after the fight, his thighs and shoulders were thicker and more muscular than the Deer had remembered. The Wolf was watching him with the eyes of a predator, the eyes of a hungry alpha, but they were soft. His nostrils flared at the same moment a gush of slick slipped from one of the Deer’s loosened holes. 

He forgot himself, he forgot their history, heat gathered in his groin and he moaned out in need. He knelt against the furs, trembling long legs shifting clumsily to present his twin holes. He needed his cock, he could _smell_ it over his own heat and the blood splattered across the ground, he needed it more than anything. 

The Wolf neared and the Deer wiggled his tail and his hips. But the Wolf did not scent him, did not immediately press his cock against the Deer’s fluttering entrances. He came upon the Deer’s side, sidling up slowly to where the Deer had lowered his face. 

The Deer met his eyes and his stomach twisted in anticipation, or was it embarrassment? The Wolf lapped gently at his face before turning his eyes to the blood drying and matting in the Deer’s thick mane. The wounds still aching and sharp on the back of his neck. 

“He bit you,” The Wolf said simply. 

The Deer’s ears pinned back, ashamed. It hadn’t been all the intruder had done and they both knew it. The Deer knew some species would abandon their omegas if they had been used by another, marked with the scent of some competing cock. The Wolf had been kind to him, even if he had kidnapped and imprisoned him. The Deer could not take his rejection, especially if it meant he had to walk out undefended into the teeth of the other wolves. They would not keep him. 

The Wolf lapped at the wounds and the Deer groaned at the pain, the undeniable _wrongness_ of a wolf tasting his blood. And yet his cock hardened, pearling with the first drops of precum. It was wrong and it hurt but was gentle and soft. He wanted that tongue on his small prick, against his flooding holes. 

The Wolf pulled away, licking his chops. The Deer could smell his erection, his musk mixing with his own scent in the small space. 

"I apologize, I should not have left you,” The Wolf lifted from the ground, ran a paw along the Deer’s still-arched back. “Not in this state, it will not happen again.” 

“Are…” The Deer licked his lips, his voice felt strange and unused. “Are you hurt?” 

The Wolf looked back at him as if surprised, “I will be fine. That wolf insulted me by attempting to steal and use my _mate_ , it is my duty to protect you.” 

_Mate_. 

The Deer’s heart raced as if it would break through his ribs and scramble off into the woods without him. He wriggled his hips again. 

“Then…” 

The wolf smiled, “Of course, on your back pet, I will see your face as I fuck you through this heat.” 


End file.
